Obsession
by Munchkin1978
Summary: A one shot. Please read. Bella is an up and coming artist and well Edward just has to have her... I know summary sucks. But please read and leave some feed back if you will. Thanks! B X E


**All characters are Stephenie Meyers. I don't own them I wish I did ;o)**

**This is a one shot. I have been sitting on it for a while now and didn't know if I would publish it. I finished just yesterday. Did some tweaking and this is the end result. It was 20 pages typed and because I edited it and didn't like certain sections I changed some of it. I hope you like it. **

**I am planning on finishing my other stories in the coming months. I am going to be off on my second Mat leave for baby number 2. Hopefully when things settle down before the Holiday season I will get it out. I know that some of you have asked where the updates are. They are coming I promise. Plus I have to finish Christmas Wish. That one is well over due.**

**Enjoy everyone and please leave some feedback with how this story is…..**

**Thanks**

**Munchkin1978**

* * *

><p>Obsession<p>

Song You and Me—Ryan Star Album 11:59 (2010)

I watched you from across the room. You had no idea I was there. Your movements were slow, calculated. You didn't want to follow the movement in the room. Something held you there. _Was it that people where expecting you to be this way? Where you expecting someone to meet you? Was it that you were drawn to me? Was it that I was holding you here? _Questions that needed to be answered but you didn't know me. No, not yet. I knew you. I was drawn to you. I was watching you. Your presence drew me to you like a moth to a flame. If I had a heart it would be racing in the prospect of you finding me. Looking at me. Seeing me for the first time. You had painted and sculpted your dreams. _How was it that I was in your dreams?_ I headed into the shadows. Deep into the shadows. I didn't want to be seen. Not yet. There were too many people for me to be seen just yet.

I watched her beautiful face smile briefly and kiss another on the cheek. Her chocolate brown eyes told me she knew this person well. _Perhaps on more intimate level?_ No not quite….. Just a friend that she was happy to see. She was backing off from the group of people. She turned sub consciously in my direction. I shrank deeper into the shadows. If I had remained she would have seen me. I moved within the shadows to the other side of the room. Always keeping her in my sights. She moved then I moved. It was an unspoken acceptance of a dance. With her and me and no one else.

I wanted to know if she knew me. I wanted to know her. She had been calling to me from the time that the gallery opened. From the day she started working at the gallery. I had seen more of her recently when she was setting her paintings. The day I saw them coming into the gallery, I saw my eyes. Golden and dark. I read the pieces and her biography in the gallery newsletter. She paints from her dreams. She creates while she sleeps and then paints them. _How could_ _she have created me when I have lived for a hundred years?_ I wanted her as she was calling to me. Stepping out of the darkness that held my shell I couldn't do that yet. She had a right of course to know I was there. But she had only dreamed of me. There had to be more to this. I was careful that no pictures were ever seen of me. I had hidden them from the time I had changed. My hundred years had kept me in the same state I was back then.

I watched her turn away from the people there for her. She starred at the main piece in the show. The eyes….. She had called it _'The Doorway to an angelic soul'_.

Angelic I was not. If she was referring to someone else it wasn't hinted. She put her hands out in front of her to touch her work. She traced the line of the face that was blank. She drew and imaginary line over the eyes and smiled as a single tear brimmed over and fell. _Was something the matter? Was she not happy?_ I went to the other minds in the area. They were watching her intently. Something she was uncomfortable with. She looked at the eyes as if they were real. As if they were speaking to her. As if they were looking into her soul and commanding her. Willing her to do its bidding. Like the phantom of the opera.

I watched as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. That brief and silent moment felt like a life time. There was no breeze and light bounced from the painting to her skin. She had a glow. She was luminescent. It was like the light was dancing around her drawing everyone to her. I imagined her opening her eyes and seeing the golden hue of a changed vampire. I wanted her to be like me. I wanted her to be mine and only mine. I waited watching for her to open those beautiful eyes and draw in the world outside. My mind did the traveling to her. I went from mind to mind till I stopped at hers. I couldn't read it. I couldn't see what she was thinking and dreaming of. I wanted to know where the eyes, _my_ eyes came from. _Was it that she had seen me? Was it truly a dream?_ I moved from the shadows. No one saw me. I was moving too fast. To them it was less than a split second. To me it could have been an hour. I hesitated as I stopped in front of her and the painting. Her eyes still closed. I touched her. My finger tips just grazing the edges of her skin and her hair. Her brown hair, soft and gentle. Her skin resonating in the glow of the light. It was enough for me to feel her and her warm glow. Her blood pumped under her skin. The electricity from her to me. I felt the thump of her heart in every breath of my skin. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to take her from this place. I wanted to be with just her and no one else. Everyone else was inconsequential.

In the moment of my hesitation her eyes fluttered open. She was looking directly at me. The eyes that matched the painting were starring at her in all their glory. Liquid golden drawing her in. Willing her to look and take a good look. Her eyes were open and she saw me. She saw the doorway to my soul and looked like she could have leaped in. I quickly dropped my hand and disappeared from in front of her. I returned to the deep shadows of the room and watched her spin around to face her crowd. She was looking for me. She scanned every one for a just that glimpse of the eyes she just saw.

I watched her move and turn glancing at everyone. Her blood and heat rising to her thoughts. I knew what her thoughts were now. I didn't have to read her mind to do so. She was worried that she had been caught loosing that simple moment of sanity for a moment of insanity. That moment of insanity was mine. I saw it and she believes that she has seen me.

I continued to watch her and the minds of the others in the room. I hesitated before stepping out again before I heard it. Some one else craved her. Craved her like I was. Someone else wanted to be with her. Someone knew her intimately. I heard it loud and clear out side of seeing it in his mind. I scowled at the imaginary person. I didn't like this turn of events. I would be on my guard now. It was my turn to scan the room to find him. She would not be taken by anyone but me tonight. She was mine even if she didn't know it yet. I watched her some more and then I saw him. His mind was loud, obnoxious and dangerous. He was tall, dark skinned and of Indian decent. I listened to hear her voice. I could only will her to send this vial creature away.

All I could do was watch this play out. I could not risk being seen again by her. I watched him touch the cheek I touched and then to her small of her back. She eased into him as if she was always there. I scowled again and started to step sub-consciously into the light. I stopped myself as I watched her eyes turn away from the wall and leave the spot she was standing in. He in turn watched the painting after she left. It was his voice that startled me. It was like he knew I was watching.

"You don't have her…. I do." He paused as I heard his skin crinkle into his words. The hatred dripping from the sharp words. "You will never have her again."

_Interesting….._

I stepped back from the edge of the shadows and continued with my watching. I heard laughter and clinking. I heard praise and issues of love. I heard her shy voice. Her beautiful voice. My body jumped as if it had a heart. I smiled as I countered the previous thoughts of the male. I still had her even though it was a dream. Her seeing me for even that split hesitation I still had her. I did return to a scowl moments later when she returned to him. He was touching her. Kissing her. I moved from my darkened spot. Swiftly went through the room pulling them apart. Possibly an error on my part but I could not handle him touching her. Not when she is mine. On my return to the darkness I gave him a shot in the chest. Just enough to make him back up. A full forced shot would have broken his ribs. Which would have been the better thing at that point. I didn't want to draw attention when there was no fight to be had. So I returned to the darkness to watch my work play out.

I was successful. He backed away clutching his chest. _Hah serves you right fucker_. I was smiling and gloating. She moved in and placed a kiss on his cheek and left him again. He turned and saw some girls and went to talk to them. _He is a cheater._ I searched his mind for everything that was going through it. _He still is a cheater._ As soon as she left his mind wandered. Wandered to the tryst that he had before he came and the one that he was hoping to have after. I kept to myself. I didn't want to watch him, I wanted to watch her. I would deal with him later. I moved from the room to the next. She was there selling a sculpture. One of her best. One of her many dreams of me. She always had her mind on me it seemed. I floated in each of her pieces. My eyes were present in each one. _Was the male jealous?_ He must have been from the comments and some of his actions. Yet he was a cheater. I followed her from room to room. Always keeping her in my sight. When she returned to the main room she caught the cheating vial creature she let touch her. He had is arms around the waist of the girl on his left. She walked up to him. He stood back and greeted her again. Her stance had changed. Her emotion had changed. She was put off. She had caught him and from the look she was giving him this was not the first time.

His mind was the loudest. He was smug. Gloating that he could have two girls and her. I tuned out the other minds and watched with care each of the movements that connected with the moments that followed. She spoke calmly and evenly. Trying not to draw attention to the scene she was about to make at her own opening. She pulled him to the side and collected herself. She pulled him further out of the room and out of regular earshot of everyone else. But she didn't know about me. And I heard everything.

"_I told you not here. I was giving you one more chance."_

"_So I can't even talk?"_

"_You were already on broken grounds with me. Now it's none. You really should learn to hide their phone numbers better."_ She paused and grabbed the paper from his open pocket. _"You blew it. We are done."_

I felt it swirling around the room. The betrayal by someone she obviously cared for. I couldn't help watch her through his eyes. The sadness and anger rolled into one. The tears brimming but not falling. The build up was there but she didn't blow. She took a deep breath and stood her ground. She held it all in. The tears blinked back. The facial expression had changed from just a split second ago.

"_Leave this place. I don't want you here. You are no longer a part of me. That was the final straw."_

I heard her leave and watched it. She re-entered the room into my sights. She stood for a moment collecting her self. Before she greeted more people and said hellos. The moments she had in the other room were not even evident on her face. She wasn't going to show that anything had happened. The gallery owner had come to her. Asking to follow as another piece had sold. She followed leaving the room again. No one was none the wiser that anything had happened before. The cheater had chosen to re-enter the room at that precise moment and slipped the girls he had been caught with numbers. Since she had taken them from him. I watched him smile and leave. It was out of sight from her but not from me. I was going to deal with him now.

I followed him as he exited the gallery. I was right behind him. He was too absorbed with himself to notice me. The darkness in me took over now. My eyes turned black. The anger that resonated from me for hurting her vibrated through me. She deserved better treatment. Any girl deserved better treatment from this guy. The thoughts ringing out from this guy was disgusting. He had gone from one hook up earlier to going to the gallery. And would be going to another now. Then came the thoughts of her. That was what tipped me over the edge. I rushed up behind him and swiped at his back to make him stop. I moved quickly staying behind him always. I hit him from behind again. Again he moved and I stayed behind. This of course went on till he growled. I appeared in front of him staying in the shadows of the night. I hit him in the face then as I beat him to his actions. I heard the force of my fist connecting with his face and breaking and bending all the bones with an audible snap. His nose breaking in two. I connected my arms with his chest and snapped his ribs in various places. The last and final connection was his pelvic area. The pelvic and tail bone snapped just as much as the facial bones did as I kicked and stomped on him. Hearing his arm snap and shatter and his leg do the same pleased me to no end. I moved so fast and so quietly he didn't know what had happened. Feeling better that he would be un-able to show him self for a while I showed my self to him. Made sure he saw my eyes and that I was real and that I was not going away.

"You were never hers. She is and will be mine always." I told him as he put two and two together. He watched me leave him there. I kept my laughter inside as the blood poured from his partly shattered face. He now looked like a train wreck that hit a wall. I heard him collapse on the ground and try to pick up his phone. His breathing laboured. He was in a one sided fight. He was going to be the loser. My eyes changed back to the golden as I laughed inside and just happened to let the laughter out. Whether he heard it or not I didn't care. This was one fight I was glad to pick. She deserves better. She deserves me and only me. In all my one hundred years never have I felt like this. I never took a mate. Never thought of the concept of growing over the years with a mate. I was created and mates created for me. I never took them. They are part of my family. I wanted to find my own mate and now I had.

I re-entered the gallery. Some people had cleared out already from the time when it started. It was then that I made my move to buy my painting. My eyes. I cornered the sales girl behind the desk. I dropped the price of the painting and then some on it to buy it. She was a flirty thing. But I ignored it. I only had eyes for one person. I gave her a place to send the painting and then came the questions.

"Do you know her?" She had asked.

"No." I responded watching her movements. I was waiting for her to call her over but she didn't. She had done so all evening but this time. Of course I willed her not to. I still had influence over people. Even if my thoughts were on another.

"You have bought the best piece Mr. ….."

"I know." I didn't offer my name. It was not needed. I could be anonymous.

I left her with the delivery information and hesitating just slightly as the sales girl I had just given some information too was about to speak but closed her mouth. I left her standing there thinking about what she was going to be doing next and blended back into my shadow that I had been in all night. I listened to the flirty girl call her over and tell her that the main piece had sold. It was my eyes that were in the painting. It was going to be mine as was she was. I had taken care of one problem. If this turned into another I would handle it as it came. I didn't expect it too. I had an influence over people. She wouldn't tell her about me. She would only say it was an anonymous buyer. I loved having this influence although I didn't use it often.

I continued to stalk the shadows. No one saw me. I didn't care to be seen by anyone anyhow. I was here for her. If anyone had looked into the shadows and blended in with me, they would have only seen my eyes. I was cat like when I was like this. You can see the flicker in my eyes in the dark and nothing else. I wouldn't call it magic. I wouldn't call it ignorance. It was a little bit of influence around the room and listening to what people where saying and thinking. I was a hunter. Like a cat. I always got what I wanted and tonight would be no exception. I wanted her and I would get her.

The gallery owner who I had seen with her all night was placing a sold sign on the painting I had just purchased. She was there with her, talking to her, soothing her on what a good show this had been for her so far. I didn't want to listen but couldn't help it. I was trying to listen to when she talked about the painting. But it didn't come. She was playing reserved yet there was a beautiful smile upon her face. She was a good actress. I thought for sure her mood would have changed with the recent events of only an hour ago. I instead gauged some of the other guests emotions of her. She was happy not sad. A little forlorn one thought was. A little too fake at the moment was another thought. I couldn't get a true reading this way. I had to go back to the conversation she was having with the owner. She was telling her that she was sad it was leaving her hands but happy it will bring someone else happiness. She had worked so hard to get the eyes she had seen in her dreams and hoped her hard work was brought forth for what ever it was used for. I watched her run her hands over the eyes. It was like I could feel her hands on my face at that moment. Her soft touch running over my eye lids as I opened them back up for her to look at. She was smiling as she turned back to the owner as both of them left the painting to go to another.

As the gala opening started to wind down she was moving from room to room. I followed in the shadows never coming out. I watched her movements. Soft and gentle but not quite graceful. She was still very calculated. She was fluid in trying to count her pieces that had sold. She tallied everything up in her head and smiled again. From going to room to room I would have said she sold ninety percent of the pieces. I would have said that was a great showing considering it was her first. She had what people wanted. Apparently it was me.

I waited and watched as the last person left the gallery leaving the sales girl, the owner and her. The sales girl left a few minutes later and the gallery owner remained hovering over the papers of sold items. Their conversation was echoing off the walls of the empty gallery which made it all that much to hear throughout the building.

"Well my dear you did very, very well. You can call it a success. Not many artists sell most of their pieces in there first showing! You can claim that as a feat if you want. Also please call it a night if you want. You worked very hard to come this far. You did so very well tonight. I will process all the paper work tomorrow. I am heading out."

"I'll lock up Sydney. I want to stay for a little while longer."

"You should come with me to celebrate."

"No I want to revel in my success for a little bit."

"Okay. Make sure to put the alarm on when you leave."

"I will."

"Oh and don't do the paper work. I know you are used to doing it for other artists but I am doing it for you."

"No problem Syd. Good night."

"Night kiddo. Congrats on an excellent night."

I listened as the click of heels and the door slam shut echo off the walls. I could feel it vibrate the floor as it trickled through the building. Of course she would not have felt it but to me it was like a mini earthquake. I waited still in the shadows till she moved. I had a feeling she was heading to the main piece. She seemed to love to stare at it. I listened outside and the car door slammed shut and a cigarette lighter popped. The sounds of it still echoing in my head as I moved to the painting that was mine.

Her brown hair was loose now. Flowing down her back. She was letting her guard down. I could feel her emotions change. I heard her skin crinkle into a smile as she touched the painting again with delicate fingers. What she did next surprised me. She spoke out loud. She didn't try to hide that she was alone. She thought she was. I waited still in the shadows before appearing.

She moved towards the painting and was a mere few inches from it before I heard her loud and clear. "I did it." She paused for a moment and continued. "You told me I would."

_Interesting…._

_Was this another dream she had?_

"Will you come to me tonight? Will you see me while I sleep? He won't be there. You never come while he is there."

I heard her eyes closed as she ran her hand over the eyes again. Again it felt like they were on my face. There had to be other powers that be going on here. I shouldn't feel her touch through a painting. I wasn't going to take it for granted. I could only hope that this was just like her touch. I want to feel her touch. I want to touch her. She stepped back from the painting. Along with stepping back she put her head back. It looked like someone was holding her in place. Like a dream was coming. Like someone was coming to sweep her away from me. _Did I dare do it again? Did I dare step in front of her now with only the two of us in this place?_ I would not be able to control myself for long if I did. I stepped out of the shadow before my thoughts told me to wait. I was in front of her in a split second. There was no going back. This was my time. My time to have her.

I reached out and hesitated again before touching her. Her hair was a perfect shade of chocolate brown. Tempting to feel, to smell. Her flawless face was pale under the lights but glowing with heat. I wasn't touching her, yet I could feel the heat radiating from her skin. I bridged the gap and touched her face. She wasn't guarded. I was open to see her past, her dreams, and me. It was a flood gate that had opened. It all came at me jumbled up. Then it arranged in an order that I could understand fully.

She had her first dream of me years ago. Well before I started watching her. She had had an accident. A car accident that left her in the hospital and unconscious for a time. She was alive and trying to speak to move anything that would have told them that she was fighting. I saw the hospital bed with all the wires attached to her. The night before she woke up was the night she saw me for the first time. I had startled her. I had sat down with her and told her how to wake up. I had made a pact with her. If she wakes she had to find me. She had to find the man with the golden eyes. She had agreed. In the dream she had been comfortable. She was willing to follow to stay alive. She had promised the dream me she would find me and be with me as one no matter what it took. I felt the connection between us in that dream. I felt it move inside of me and resonate. I would remember that moment. The moment we apparently met for the first time. I watched the morning after she woke. The doctors amazed at the fact that she was awake. She healed months later and started on creating works of art that included me. My eyes were in everything. She didn't dare forget. I was her saviour. It was after she healed I apparently came to her in her dreams but only when she was alone. Never if anyone else was present. It was only her and I.

I moved my hand across a section of skin when I felt her body shift. She had moved her head and opened her eyes. I felt the air move as they fluttered open to stare right at me. I held her gaze with my liquid golden eyes. I didn't blink. I didn't falter. I placed my other hand on the other side of her face and entered her mind again. We had kissed and I felt it as the memory played in my head.

"You found me…" She whispered out loud.

She moved into my touch. She didn't falter. She didn't shy away. She melted to me like she belonged there always. Her eyes told me she wasn't frightened. She was content. She was happy that her search was over.

I nodded to her. I couldn't break the silence like her just yet. I was engrossed with her. I was drowning in her heat. I was drowning in everything that was her. She didn't pull away. I was ice cold and she was overheating. I waited for her movements first. I didn't want to startle her. She in turn placed her hands over mine. She tilted her head and moved closer. I could smell her and my control was slipping. I wanted her. I wanted to taste her. I had to have her and I was not going to take anything less than having her. I could feel the blood pumping in her head, in her lips. I had to be careful. She was still fragile. She was human whereas I was not.

I pulled her closer and closer till her lips and mine were together at last. She didn't pull back. She didn't flinch. She eased herself into the kiss. She had wanted this as much as I did. She parted her lips like her memory had. This was our first kiss. Not some dream. I was real and in front of her now. I was taking control. I wanted her to feel me. I wanted more. I cupped the back of her head and tilted it back still holding her close. I kissed her again as she melted into me opening her mouth further. She was opening herself up to me to explore her mouth. Her full lips pulled at mine. She wanted more now. She was just as much in this moment as I was. There was urgency in the kiss now. She wanted to be closer than we were currently. Her mood shifted. She wanted more. The blood in her was boiling.

I broke the kiss a moment later before it got out of hand. "Breathe…." I whispered to her. I didn't push her away I held her in my embrace. She followed my words and let out a breath. I could still taste her on my lips. I wanted more of her. I had to control myself now. I had to make sure she understood what I was and what I could do to her if I hurt her. I attempted to gage her feelings. But all I could get from her is the feeling of want. She was not the shy calculated girl from hours ago.

She surprised me again by kissing me. Taking me slightly off guard. The urgency of this kiss was evident from the second her lips touched mine again. She deepened the kiss and my animalistic tendencies took over. My hands took over, traveling along her skin and cupping her breasts. I pulled her closer and closer wanting her to feel me against her. It was as if we couldn't get close enough for what we wanted.

She was pulling at her clothes. My first instinct should have been to stop her then and there but my body and my mind wanted her. I was too far gone for reason to stop me. She had in the moments of my thoughts pulled her top off and stood before me in her push up bra. She stepped back and was shimming out of her skirt. My whole body changed stance. My body betrayed what I should be stopping. I felt the bulge harden to its hardest in years. I lost all control and closed the gap between us and picked her up in my arms. Her legs wrapping around my waist in return. She pulled at my shirt before she kissed me again. I pinned her against the wall kissing her back. She managed to reach down and unbutton my pants and then her hands started to wander over my chest. She hung onto the back of my next as I pressed into her. My bulge meeting her now wet panties. I ripped them off of her. She wouldn't need them right now. I felt her wetness dripping onto me as I moved against her. I entered her in one swift movement a split second later. She gasped out loud as I filled her. She pushed down grasping me with her thighs. I thrust into her and she started to moan out loud. I held her and moved her with each thrust for maximum pleasure.

"Oh my god." She gasped as she cried out.

I felt her vibrate violently. I felt the wall vibrate with her as she came. She had thrown her head back and held on tighter. She was tightening everything that had a grasp on me. I didn't last much longer. I wasn't going to wait for her to finish before I filled her. I stilled her against the wall and with one last grunt pulled out from her. I could hear the sweat pouring down her chest and I kissed it stopping it from going any farther. I ran my nose over her chest up to her mouth before she kissed me. I watched her then pulled away for a moment. She had eyes of lust and fire. She had no guilt of what she just did. She was mine. She kissed me again telling me she wanted more of me. I stilled her again before I spoke.

"Do you know what I am? I could kill you." I was trying to read her. I wanted to know if she knew. She couldn't possibly know but I was not going to put anything past this situation.

"Yes." She told me. "I am not afraid."

"Then what am I?"

"Vampire."

"Then you know what you will become."

"Yes, it was my deal." _What?_ "I made a deal with God or the Devil as it were. I had to come back to life after my accident to paint you. To find you. Then I would be yours."

_Fuck…. Where was this coming from? From the original dream she had?_

"I'm not angelic. Nor am I going to be part of a dream. I am really here. I am drawn to you and if you don't want to be fucked again you better leave this place. But know that I will follow. You are mine now."

"Who said I wanted to leave?" She smiled with fire in her eyes.

Her emotions had changed from earlier. It was like someone flipped a switch within her. The happy girl from before was gone. Replaced by a smouldering fire hot goddess in front of me. She was waiting for me to move so I put her farther up the wall and let her slide back down. I could hear the sweat run down the wall with her. The sound hissing in my ears. There was no one else around to hear her cry out as I entered her again. The force of me thrusting into her making her mine all over again was damaging the wall internally. I didn't care. She was mine. I was taking her here and now. She was no one else's now.

She obviously knew what she was doing. She knew I wouldn't hold back now. The first time was a greeting of sorts. This was pure animalistic sex. She was holding on tighter as she came. She grasped with everything she had internally and externally. She had in the process thrust her breasts into my face inviting me to taste them. To bite them. She knew what she was doing. She was willing me to do it. I sunk my teeth into her. She moved over me letting me drink. She started to pull away but I held onto her. I was taking her blood. I drank till I pulled myself away. The venom was setting. In the throws of sex her turning would happen. She is now mine forever.

"You are mine now." I gasped as she realized what was done.

"I know. I was always yours."

She cried out as the venom spread through her like wild fire. On the other hand she was crying out in her orgasm as well. I was throbbing for a split second before shooting a second time with in her.

The wall behind us was breaking down. There was a visible dent. I didn't care. I had what I wanted. I had her. Now she was all mine and mine forever. I felt her skin go boiling hot as she started to sweat. Then her eyes flew open. The change was half way through her eyes. The chocolate brown half gone was being replaced with the ruby red of newborn vampire's eyes. In time of course they would go golden like mine.

I bit her again as I took the last bit of blood in her system. I had to leave some or she would die. The change would never happen fully. She didn't try to stop me this time. She let me drink. I could see her life through the blood. The child hood she had. The accident. The fighting with the jackasss. I saw everything.

The last drops of blood remaining in her I could hear the venom spreading evenly throughout the body. It was dying yet she was living and breathing before me. She of course at this point needed to be trained before she could see a human again. Carlisle would help with that. Alice would know by now. She would have seen it and told the family what I had done.

I watched her eyes go from the unknowing to the fire red. The brown now gone. The inquisitive am I insane look was gone as well. I was now her dream come true. How she saw me now must be changing. Her eyes told me she was thirsty. She bit her lip tasting her own blood. It did nothing for her. We shared an animalistic kiss. Craving each other now. The change was not completed yet. And I didn't need to tell her what to do. She bit my neck and drank my blood completing the connection to me. Completing us as one

I stopped her moments later. She wanted to continue to the point of where I left her. I had to explain at this moment. "If you finish me I will die."

She pulled back and licked her lips. Seeing as we were both partially naked she didn't try to hide herself. She unhooked her bra and released her breasts that were already out of the bra.

She was fully naked now. She moved up against me and moved across me touching in all the right places. I moved with her swiftly pulling her closer and closer. I was near enough hard again. I picked her up and lined her hips up with mine. I entered her swiftly yet again and started to lift her up and down on my shaft. She was throwing her head back enjoying the moment that seemed to be frozen in time for both of us.

Alice sees everything coming. She hadn't seen her coming into our life. I had run into her picture a week ago. That was when I had to have her as mine. I watched her from the street. Coming and going into the gallery. Seeing her fawn over paintings and where they needed to go. That girl was gone. The one that replaced her was an animal riding me wanting more and more of me as I did her.

Her eyes were red. The brown fully gone. No hint that they ever were brown. Her old life was gone. What she had before would be gone. The red would turn to golden and her new life would begin. A life lived forever. An eternity of obsession…..

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to leave feedback... It is much appreciated thanks<strong>


End file.
